Run, Hide, Chase, Find
by LadyIceCherry
Summary: Courtney has had enough of her family and leaves for good. She is then found and kidnapped by an odd blonde girl, and brought back to Duncan, one of the fiercest gang leaders in the country, where she will be held for ransom. What will happen? {I still suck at summaries, so just read :D}. DxC, GxT, GxB and a few others Rated T, may be rated M later. Contains language!
1. Chapter 1 - Daily Routine

**A/N: Hello people! I found an old writing journal from like, a year ago under my bed. So, I decided to flip through it and I found this little gem. I decided to make it a little side-project type of thing, so it won't be updated that often. I edited it a little and now it looks like this!**

* * *

**Run, Hide, Chase, Find**

**Chapter One - An Everyday Schedule**

I wake up to the feeling of ice cold water. I sit up in my bed with a yelp and come face to face with my step-sister, Amy.

"What's your problem?" I say irritated.

She rolled her eyes. "You woke up late again. I want breakfast."

"Why couldn't you make it by yourself?" I ask, trying to wipe away some of the water with my blanket. Great, now my bedsheets were wet.

"Your kidding right?" Amy said her eyes widening. She threw down the water bucket angrily. "Are you being lazy again? Should I tell dad about this?"

"Fine, just let me get ready." I say. She smiles and leaves the room.

This is how life's been every day since I was 7. I was basically the maid, cooking, cleaning, grocery shopping, etc. I learned to do stuff on my own once I realized my dad was never going to forgive me for what I had done. Or rather, what he _thought _I had caused.

I shuddered at the thought as a step into the shower. What had I done anyways? It wasn't my fault, I was only six. A six-year-old couldn't have single-handedly caused an accident…

I could still see the newspaper headlines in my mind: _FOUR CAR PILE-UP ON INTERSECTION; 2 DEAD, OTHER 5 IN CRITICAL CONDITION. CHILD COMES OUT UNSCATHED._

I'm pulled out of my trance when the shower cuts off. Timed shower heads; gotta love em. My dad installed them to save well-needed money. I step out of the shower and onto the bathroom rug. I search for the clothes that I had thought I'd brought when I first came in here. I noticed the bathroom door was cracked open a little.

_Oh that little pest. _I thought grabbing the towel and wrapping it around me.

I peek out of the door to see if my stepmother and/or father was coming down the hallway. No sign of them. I stepped out of the bathroom and searched down the hallway. Now where is that little brat?

"Looking for these?" Someone said from behind me. I turned to see my 8 year old half-brother, Chase. He was holding my clothes.

"I'll give you five seconds to give them back, Chase." I say irritated. I didn't have time for this. I have to get breakfast ready.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll freaking kill you, you stupid fucking abortion."**(A/N: Cookie if you know where I got this from.)**

"Courtney. What are you doing?" My stepmother said coming out of her bedroom.

Crap. "Umm, I was just."

"Wasting time, that's what you were doing." She snatches my clothes from Chase and throw them at my feet. I bend down to pick them up.

"Now get some clothes on and cook breakfast, me and your father have to go to work, Amy has ballet, and Chase has soccer. Now go!"

"Yes ma'am." I said walking back to my room. I shut the door behind me and smile. Almost a whole day to myself! Finally.

I put on my clothes, which are just a simple t-shirt and some jeans. I also put on some tennis shoes. I have a feeling I'm going to be doing a lot of work today.

I go to the kitchen after I'm done getting ready, and start making breakfast. I know everybody's favorites: Amy likes toast with scrambled eggs and bacon, Chase likes Rice Krispies, Stepmother likes English muffins with bacon and oatmeal, and Dad likes omelets with sausages on the side. Me? Coffee and cream of wheat.

I put everyones meal on the table, and then start making my food. The family is all at the table when I place my food on the table.

"Before you eat," Stepmother says, "I need you to make me some tea."

"And I can't find my ballet shoes." Amy said glaring at me. "Where are they?"

"My soccer uniform needs to be washed." Chase said with his mouth full of cereal.

I sigh and stand back up. Before I go, I look over my should to see if Dad was going to say anything. Surprisingly, he sat quietly, reading the newspaper.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Stepmother said. "Go!"

And with that I went to finish my chores.

* * *

When I came back to the table everyone was gone. Stepmother had left me a note of the chores I am supposed to do:

1. Tend to garden.

2. Wash dishes.

3. Clean bathroom.

4. Wash clothes and iron.

5. Make up beds.

6. Clean Chase and Amy's rooms.

7. Grocery Shoppping.

8. Clean Master bedroom.

The Master bedroom? I thought I was forbidden to go in there, but I guess not. The first six chores take a few hours to do. When I get finished with Amy's room, It's already 2:45.

Now to clean the Master bedroom. I start by picking up random pieces of clothing, and then I vacuum. As a push the vacuum a little farther under the bed, it starts to make a weird noise. I turn the machine off and look under the bed. It's a shoebox with ribbon attached to it.

Out of curiosity I slid it out and open it. It has photographs, plane tickets, and a hair clip in the middle of the box. I take it out to look at it. It has the initials _K.G. _on it.

Barbara Grace. My mother's name.

I can't believe that Dad still has this. If I recall correctly, mom and dad used to argue a lot when I was younger. I put the clip in my hair and look in the mirror. It matches perfectly with my autumn brown hair. I turn on the vacuum and quickly finish the Master bedroom.

Off to the store now.

I use the old truck that my Grandfather gave to me to drive to the grocery store. Thank goodness, it wasn't crowded today. I parked in the front so I wouldn't have to carry a heavy load so far.

I walk into the store, get a cart, and for to the first isle I see - the dairy isle. I grab the milk, cheese and yogurt and then head to the newt isle. My cart was halfway full when I went into the lunch cereal isle.

Only two girls were in the isle with me: one girl had long beach-blonde hair which was up in a ponytail and the other had shoulder-length block hair with teal streaks. They looked to be my age, 16. I caught the blondes eye. She looked me up and down for a moment then turned to her friend, who also glanced at me. The teal-haired girl's eyes widened and she took out her phone. Ok?

I go to the check out isles and buy the groceries. The hardest part is hauling it all to the car.

I'm home just in time to get dinner ready on the stove. It's all quiet until the front door opens. I hold my breathe, hoping that everything is in order.

"Did you get everything done?" Stepmother asked, her annoying voice ringing throughout the house.

"Yes!" I respond.

I hear the Master bedroom door slam, and then my dad yelling. The kitchen door bursts open to reveal my angry father.

Crap.

* * *

**That's all folks! Remember to R&R! It would be appreciated. Well, I'm going to go to sleep because it is currently 2:33 AM where I'm at. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Running

**This was just meant to be a small side story, I didn't expect it to get so much feedback. :D Thanks!**

**I'll make a deal with you guys; if this story gets at least 10 reviews altogether by Friday, I'll make it a main project, just like the Conjurer's Diary.**

* * *

**Run, Hide, Chase, Find**

**Chapter Two - Leaving**

* * *

The kitchen door bursts open to reveal my father, who is raging.

"Courtney did you come into my-" He stops in the middle of his sentence once he sees me.

It's silent for a long time until I decided to speak.

"Hi?" I say with caution. No response. Suddenly, he rushes over to me, even angrier than he was before. I prepare for the worst.

"What did I tell you about leaving?" He says after grabbing my arm and yanking it. _Hard. _I yelp in pain.

_Slap. _That was the sound of his hand, going across my face. I fall to the ground, stunned. The pan I was holding drops to the floor.

"You know, you should really think twice about running, it doesn't solve anything." My dad said, climbing on top of me. He held my hands above my head with one hand, and with the other he started to undo his belt.

My breath hitched and I started to panic. After a few moments of struggling, I get one hand free. I grab the pan of the floor and use all of my strength to hit him on the head with it. Dad falls to the ground, moaning in pain. I swear I see a few drops of blood.

I get off of the floor and rush to the kitchen door, and to my room. On the way, my stepmother heres my dad in the kitchen and grabs me.

"_What did you do you little-"_ she says shaking me. I kick her in the legs and she falls.

"I've had enough of this," I say, kicking her back down so she couldn't get up. I stare at her. "Remember my face okay? This is the last time you'll ever see it."

I give her a full-force punch in the face. She's out cold instantly. I continue to run to my room, and lock the door.

My dad is already banging on the door. I grab a few necessary items and throw them into an old book bag. After that, I open the window, and climb down the window. The grass is wet under my bare feet. Across the street, our neighbors sprinklers are on. Children are playing outside. The wind is blowing softly.

My first feeling of freedom.

* * *

I lie on the park bench, hungry and tired. They must be looking for me by now. Posted the 'Missing' signs, called the police, told the neighbors, etc. Just so they can get their revenge and kill me.

The sun has already set. The street lights are on, and people are returning to their warm houses, to go spend time with their loving families. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a regular home life. My consciousness is drifting away from me.

"Hey," someone says. I'm too tired to see who it is. One of the girls from the store?

"Go away," I mutter.

"No can do," She replies. "I've been sent here specifically for you. You know how long it took to track you down?"

"I've only been gone since yesterday."

"Gone?" She repeated confused. She shrugged. "Never mind. Any who, get up and don't make it any harder for yourself. We can make it by sunset if we're lucky."

"I said I don't want to go." I raise my voice a get up from the bench, preparing to run.

"Izzy!" The girl yells. I'm tackled to the ground.

"Sorry about this!" another voice says.

I feel a prick in my neck, then I'm out cold.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, and sorry for another cliff hanger. :D Review! It makes me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Kidnapped

**Run, Hide, Chase, Find**

**Chapter 3 - Kidnapped**

I wake up in a warm, comfortable bed. A warm light shines through the window. Better get out of bed; stepmother wanted spaghetti for breakfast and I have to start making the sauce. Amy and Chase are getting a new dog today; I have to run to the store to get some dog food and pet shampoo.

I flip over on my side to look at my alarm clock. It's missing. Matter of fact, this isn't my nightstand. It isn't even my room. Where am I?

Oh, right. I ran away after being unexpectedly attacked by my dad. Then I was kidnapped by that blonde girl I saw at the grocery store. What an eventful day I had!

I sit up in my bed and look around. The walls of this room are white, with posters of various heavy metal posters hanging up. There is a dresser and the farthest left wall. A wooden desk is on the front wall where the door is at, along with the TV in the corner of the room. At the foot of the bed (which was on the right wall), there was a black chest. A ceiling fan was spinning, making the room cool.

My clothes from yesterday are sitting on the dresser. I'm wearing a too-large t-shirt and sweatpants. I shudder at the thought that someone actually changed my clothes while I was unconscious. What else might've happened after I was kidnapped. I sigh, and hop out of the bed. My feet touch the soft carpet. Someone knocks on the door.

"Hello? May I come in?" a voice says. It's the blonde girl from yesterday. I play silent.

The door opens and I quickly hide under the covers, lifting them up a bit so that I can see what's going on. The girl sighs and sets a tray of food on the dresser. Another person walks in behind her.

"Is she awake yet?" a male voice says. "I'm tired."

"Nope," she said. "Can't you wait a few more hours?"

"I knew this was going to happen!" he says exasperated. "Why did you have to put her in my bed?"

"You weren't here at the time and everyone else was sleeping. What was I supposed to do, give her my bed?"

He mutters.

"Don't wake her up!" she yells. Next thing I knew, I'm off of the bed and in the air. I squeal in surprise.

"Oh, look." The guy who is now carrying me says. "She's awake."

I look up into his face. Piercings, a green mow hawk and teal eyes. He meets my gaze. Then, I'm on the ground again.

"Ow," I moan, landing on the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the blonde-haired girl yelled. "If I remember clearly, you said we needed to keep her in one piece."

"That was before she took my bed."

"I apologize for my cousin's _appalling _behavior." the blonde-haired girl says, leaning down to my level. "He's just pissed because he didn't get his bed. I'm Bridgette, that's Duncan."

Before I could respond to her, we were both being pushed outside of the room.

"Why don't you introduce Courtney to everybody else," Duncan said, shutting the door behind us.

"You thirsty?" Bridgette asks, leading me to the kitchen. "We have coffee ready."

"Why am I here?" I ask, ignoring her question.

She frowned. "You'll have to ask Duncan when he wakes up. Did you want any coffee or not?"

My stomach growled in response. "Yes. Very."

Bridgette smiled and grabbed the coffee pot. She pours it into an empty mug and hands it to me, after putting a few cubes of sugar and some cream.

"Thanks." I say, taking a sip. I swallow it quickly. It's really hot.

"So Courtney," Bridgette starts, leaning on the kitchen counter and folding her arms. She cocks her head playfully. "Why do you _think _you're here?"

_Because you people are nut cases. _I think. Since I don't know what tricks these people have up their sleeves, I keep quiet.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" A voice says from the door. It's that other girl I saw at the store, the one with teal streaks in her hair. Her hair is in a messy bun and she's wearing a black nightgown.

"It's been ready for the past 15 minutes Gwen." Bridgette answers, turning to look at her.

"Good, I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." Gwen replies sitting down at the kitchen table. She looks at me. "What are we gonna do with her now? People are looking for her already."

"What? How do you know?"

"Trent called yesterday and told me." Gwen said with a mouthful of eggs.

Bridgette looked away for a few moments, thinking. Finally she said, "Watch Courtney for me. I'll be right back." She then walked out of the room, leaving me alone with the goth.

A few moments of silence went past before she decided to speak to me.

"So, you're Quentin's daughter," Gwen said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Quentin? My dad?

"Yeah," I say hesitantly.

"That's odd, because you look nothing like him, you know. Except for your hair color of course, I heard your he was notorious for that."

"…what?"

"I'll explain later." Gwen said, picking up her now empty plate and putting it in the sink. "You stay right here, I have to go get dressed. We have a few errands to run."

**A/N: R&R! Sorry it took to long! I'll try to make the updates once or twice a week!**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Few Errands

**ACK! You guys were so quiet last time! Don't scare me like that again! XD.**

**Run, Hide, Chase, Find**

**Chapter 4 - A Few Errands**

We drove into a rundown neighborhood which was in the next town over.

Gwen's car parked in the driveway of a large, brick house. The lawn looked well-kept, except for the dead, rotting oak tree that looked as if it could collapse on the neighbor's house at any moment. I reached for my seat buckle when the goth stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gwen said, raising an eyebrow. "Stay in here."

"You brought me here just to wait in the car?" I said angrily. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Well, you can't come with me. Do you know how many 'missing' posters are up with your picture on it? Plus, I need to make sure you won't run away or do something stupid like that." Gwen explained, opening the car door. "And I you probably would be nagging the whole time. Don't worry, this won't take long."

She muttered something else, hopped out of the car and slammed the door behind her. I watched her disappear into the building. For a few minutes, I sat there, thinking. Could my family - the same people who had made me a slave - actually be looking for me? I scoffed, of course they were. They wanted to have the last word, maybe even kill me in the process. But, I sure didn't want to stay with the nut jobs i'm with now.

I look out of the window. No one was coming, and I couldn't see anyone who might've been watching. I carefully take off my seatbelt, unlock the car, open the door and…

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

_The car alarm goes off._

Perfect. Just perfect. I quickly shut the door, and try to find some way to shut the car off. There had to be a switch or something around here!

Seconds later, Gwen comes out of the house carrying a gym bag. There's a smile on her face as she climbs into the car. She throws the gym bag in the back of the car and turns to me.

"Really, Courtney? Really?" Gwen said, still smiling as she starts the car. "You should've known that wasn't gonna work."

My face was heating with embarrassment. How many people had heard the alarm?

Gwen seemed to read my mind. "Oh, don't worry. Not many people live in this neighborhood anyway."

Our next stop was surprising. We stopped at the bank; I recognized it because of the few times I drove past it on my way to the grocery store. I had to wait in the car again while Gwen went in. Before she came back to the car, she decided to bring us something back from the restaurant across the street. I haven't realized how hungry I was until I saw the food.

After a few more minutes, Gwen stopped at another house. This time, it was in a regular normal neighborhood.

"Now where are we?" I asked her yawning. I was already tired.

"I have to pick up a…_friend._" Gwen said, getting out of the car. I rolled my eyes and lean back in my chair. A few minutes later, she comes back, dragging a protested boy behind her.

"This is manhandling!" He said. "I can sue you know!"

"Oh hush, Noah." Gwen said, lightly shoving him in the car. "You'll be back in a few weeks."

"Your not really gonna-" Noah's eyes widened we he saw me. "Oh no. You already did."

"Ignore him Courtney." Gwen said, climbing back into the front seat. "We have something to discuss with him when we get back."

"You guys are gonna get yourselves killed!" Noah was ranting in the back seat. "Did you really think we could _kidnap _her with him reacting? WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS?"

"He's an old man with no followers left. We can take him." Gwen said. We were already driving down the street.

"Why are you bringing me into this mess!"

"You're the only one we know that can hack a bank account that's why!"

"Wait, what?" I say, almost choking on the water I got earlier. "What are you guys, criminals?" Well, I suppose I should've seen this coming. They did kidnap me after all.

"Pretty much," Gwen replies.

"I was forced into this." Noah replied, grunting.

We got back to the house I was being 'held captive' in. Gwen immediately took the gym bag and hid it in her room somewhere. Noah sat on the couch and started to call someone, when the unthinkable happened.

"NOAH!" Someone screamed. A flash of orange went past my face and Noah was tackled onto the ground. It was the girl who had tackled me that day I was kidnapped.

"Izzy!" Noah said, struggling. "Get off!"

Izzy climbed off of Noah. "So what are you here for?" She said, excited.

"I don't even know."

"You'll know later." Gwen said. "Right now, we need to see if the guest room is ready."

"You guys are actually giving me a room this time?" Noah said surprised.

"When did I say that? Courtney will be sleeping in the guest room." Gwen said, grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hall.

We entered a room with white walls. It had a twin sized bed, a wooden nightstand and a small TV in the corner of the room. A neatly folded pile of clothes were lying on the bed.

"I figured we were about the same size." Gwen said, shrugging.

"Thanks, I guess." I say.

"Your welcome." She replied.

"Gwen!" Bridgette calls from the other room. "I'm back!" Bridgette walks into the guest room.

"Where's Noah gonna sleep?" Bridgette said.

Gwen laughed. "He has a choice between the couch or Izzy's room. Knowing him, he'll probably take the couch."

"So what are we having for dinner?" Izzy yelled.

"It's only 2:00, Iz." Bridgette yelled back.

I drown the sound out for a moment. There was a picture frame sitting on the nightstand, showing a picture of a happy family of three. The background looked to be an amusement park, and they were all smiling and having a good time.

"Did you here me Courtney? We're having pizza." Bridgette said.

"Cool." I say. I took a nap as soon as she left the room.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jerk

**Thanks for all the feedback on this story so far. You guys rock! So, my plan for this chapter is that it will set off a chain of various event in the story. So for here on out, every chapter in the story will have EVERYTHING to do with the plot. :D. So you know what that means, no fillers, (unless you consider this chapter a filler, because I sorta do). Let's start!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama Franchise or its characters.**

**Run, Hide, Chase, Find**

**Chapter 5 - Jerk**

"Hey, hey! Wake up!" Izzy said, nudging me. I yawn and stretch.

"Aren't you hungry?" Izzy asked, cocking her head to the side. "I sure am! We have cheese and pepperoni pizza tonight!"

"Pizza?" I haven't had pizza in a long time. Every time my 'family' ate some, I would be busy doing chores or something else they made me do. When I would come back, there would be no more. Not a very good memory.

Izzy nodded and dragged me out of the bed before I had time to say anything else. She led me to the kitchen, where everyone was sitting at the table. Except for Duncan. Bridgette was raiding the fridge, looking for something to drink.

"You should really start sleeping in late if you're tired." Gwen said from her seat at the table. She was sitting next to a boy I didn't recognize. "Why do you even bother to wake up early?"

"I guess it's a habit now." I reply.

"I wake up early all the time." The boy said. "You get stuff done that way."

"Well this is different Trent. She probably wakes up and does nothing."

"I used to _work_," I say, defending myself. "Well, at least before I got kidnapped by you people."

"Giving orders doesn't count, you know." Gwen said, smiling.

"Who told you I -"

"Nice. I've arrived just in time for a cat fight." Duncan said entering the room. "Morning Princess,"

I wait for whoever 'Princess' is to respond, my I notice he's looking straight at me.

"Hey, no pet names!" I say angrily. What is wrong with these people?

Another boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a cowboy hat walks in. "So, are we still having that party tomorrow or what?"

"Dude, of course we are." Duncan said grinning.

"Nice." The blonde replied. He glances in Bridgette's direction. "Hey babe,"

Bridgette blushes. Are those two dating?

"Are we gonna eat or what?" Izzy said. "I'm starving!"

"Here it is, hot and ready." Bridgette said pointing to the box. "Come and get it."

Everybody got there slice and sat back down at the table. It was silent until Noah walking in.

"Oh great, Geoff and Trent are here." Noah said, sighing.

"And here I thought would be glad to see me," the blonde, Geoff said. "Especially after that time that I save you from death by gunfire."

"That was one time! And I would've avoided that if you guys didn't kidnapping me."

"You said you wanted to come that time," Izzy said. She was already on her 4th slice. "And you have to admit, it was pretty fun!"

"No it was not!"

The phone started to ring and Gwen went to go pick it up in the other room. It sounded like it was something important. Geoff and Noah (and Izzy, if she counts) continued their argument on how Geoff saved Noah's life. I sigh.

"Do they usually do this?" I wonder.

"Only when Noah's here." Duncan replied smirking.

"So, anybody gonna tell me why I'm here?" I ask.

"I'll tell you later,"

"That's what Gwen said and she never told me. The least you could do is tell me why you kidnapped me." I said, frustrated.

"If I told you now, you would freak out." Duncan said, looking me in the eye. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Positive."

"Fine. I plan to sell you as a sex slave." He said. He looked completely serious.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "What?"

He started laughing at expression. My face turned warm with anger. "That wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was! You should see the look on your face!" Duncan said. I growled.

"Whatever!" I say, getting up from my chair. "I'm going back to my room."

Duncan grabs my wrist before I can get any further. "Oh come on Princess! It was just a joke!"

"Well it wasn't funny!"

"Actually, it was." Trent said. Bridgette nodded in agreement.

"Oh hush!" I say. I turn back to Duncan. "-and what did I say about pet names?"

"But it suits you so well," Duncan said. I roll my eyes and take a seat. I yawned; why am I so tired today?

"You tired?" Duncan asked. I nodded.

"That means it's time for the sleepover!" Izzy said.

"This was never planned." Bridgette said. I agreed with her. I wasn't in the mood for a sleepover anyways.

"Come on guys!" Izzy said, "It'll be fun."

I yawned again and got out of my chair. "I'll pass. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Okay!" Izzy said grinning.

I walked out of the kitchen and went into my room. This whole day has just been weird, and I needed a break. I decided to call it a day and go to sleep early.

**Yep, this definitely seemed like more of a filler chapter, unless you guys can spot the one part that makes it important! Whoever can spot it gets a virtual cookie, any kind they choose. :D Do it for the cookie guys! Find that key phrase (I honestly don't think it's that hard to find). **

**Oh, and don't forget to leave a review on this chapter! Tell me how I did and how I could improve. :)**


End file.
